The Return
by GraysonSteele
Summary: Passing through the veil equals death. No one comes back - ever. But you know what they say, 'Never say never.'
1. Passing through the Veil

Disclaimer: I do not intend to profit from the use of JK Rowlings characters and settings. I appreciate being allowed to play with them for my own amusement – if no one else's.

Sirius Black was shocked when the red bolt of energy connected and threw him backward. The stunner that Bellatrix, his psychotic bitch of a cousin, sent his way had caught him square in the chest. He heard her cackle with glee. He'd lost focus for just a moment. Not even that - a fraction of a second and she managed to slip the spell past his shield. Sirius knew he was too close to the artefact. Unable to move, he felt himself pass through the Veil.

Suddenly, there was no sensation of movement. He was neither cold nor hot. He didn't notice light or dark. All of his concentration was on his regret. He'd let Harry down. He'd never be able to make up for the years they'd been apart while he was locked in Azkaban. He had never meant for Harry to be abandoned again. He intended to protect his godson from the evil that was Voldemart. It wasn't fair what the boy had suffered through almost from the moment he entered Hogwart's four years ago. Longer than that, if he included the years Harry had been stuck with his magic hating aunt and uncle. He'd promised James and Lily that he would look after their son. He owed a debt to Harry and Hermione for saving him from the dementor's kiss. A Black never goes back on his word and always repays his debts.

Nine levels beneath the lobby of the Ministry of Magic, largely ignored by the Aurors and Unspeakables, stood a black veiled archway. The continuous slight movement of the curtain suddenly increased as though stirred by gale force winds. The faint unintelligible murmurings rose in volume and became a single understandable word, "Reditum". Within a blast of light that originated from the gate itself, a slender, dark haired man fell gracefully through the Veil of Death landing almost soundlessly on the stone floor.

A/N - This chapter is just a tease to see what kind of reaction (ie - views/comments or Fates willing follows) this idea receives. Please let me know what you think. -GS


	2. Memories and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not intend to profit from the use of JK Rowling's characters and settings. I appreciate being allowed to play with them for my own amusement – if no one else's.

Harry just wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of sunshine. They had miraculously escaped Gringott's with the cup Horcrux and managed to get off the newly freed dragon after hours of flight without major injury. Surely he'd earned the right to sit in the grass in his dry clothes with half a bottle of butterbeer in his hand and pretend that he was just a normal teenager out with his two best friends. He let his eyes drift close appreciating the quiet and the warmth of the late afternoon sunshine. He should have realized as drained as he was he'd fall asleep.

Nightmares were a common occurrence for Harry. Even without Voldemort invading his sleep, his dreams were never peaceful. His anxiety for his friends' safety, guilt over what had happened already and fears what would come next did not lend itself to lengthy, blissful slumber. This particular one only made an appearance once or twice a month. Evidently, neither the passage of two years nor reassurances from those directly involved seemed to ease the guilt. He hated this dream in particular because it was stark reality not some bizarre imaginings of an overly tired or stressed subconscious.

 _On the dais at the bottom of amphitheater stood the stone gate with its' sheer, black, tattered curtain waving as if being blown by some undetectable breeze. He could hear the whispers emanating from it even as he sought to focus on the battle being fought all around him. He berated himself again for falling into such an obvious trap._

 _Five members of the Order had arrived just in time. The insane but deadly Bellatrix shooting curse after curse. Harry with Neville's help combated another of Voldemort's followers, Macnair. Sirius launching himself on Dolohov to keep him from stunning the two of them. Lupin providing cover from Lucius Malfoy, who was attempting to obtain the sphere Harry carried. The brief surge of hope when Dumbledore arrived and the tide began to turn. Harry was slowly making progress up the steps with a jinxed Neville when Sirius' voice rang out tauntingly, "You'll have to do better than that!" Harry turned to see his still grinning godfather hit in the chest by one of Bellatrix's stunning spells and propelled through the veil. He watched helplessly as the man he had come to rescue fell through the portal beyond his reach forever. Harry tried to follow him. Remus held on to him with all the strength the werewolf possessed. No amount of pleading or lashing out could persuade his former professor to let go until Harry accepted that there was no getting Sirius back._

Sudden and excruciating pain in his scar jolted him from his dream. Harry cried out as he sat bolt upright.

Hermione and Ron were at his side in an instant. Hermione noticed the tears leaking from Harry's eyes not realizing they had nothing to do with the physical pain he was experiencing, but rather a reaction to having just relived the death of his godfather. She took one of his hands in hers trying to offer support and comfort without disturbing his connection to He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Come on, mate. Tell us what's happening."

Harry was once again privy to glimpses of what Voldemort was doing and explained to them what he was witnessing. "You Know Who is at Gringott's. The goblins just told him that we stole the cup." Harry sucked in his breath through gritted teeth as the pain in his scar intensified further. "He's taking his anger out on everyone inside the bank. He killed he goblin who told him as well as some of his own followers."

Harry watched for another moment as Voldemort compounded the damage to the bank started by the dragon. He felt the dark wizard's growing concern for his other Horcruxes. Images of the locations he had hidden them passed through his mind: the Gaunt hovel, the lake and Hogwarts. He felt the wizard's concern for his snake, Nagini. Harry broke the connection mentally pulling himself away.

He'd been right. Voldemort had hidden one of the Horcruxes at the school. The time had come for them to return to Hogwarts. It was now a race. One they could not afford to lose.

Sirius slowly came to his senses. As he rolled to his side, he noticed a complete absence of the sounds of the fight. He opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of no one being in the chamber.

 _How long was I out for? Where is everyone?_ Sirius forced himself to his knees.

"Harry?" He called out just above his normal speaking voice. Surely his godson wouldn't have allowed him to be abandoned here.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius shouted this time. He had seen the wizard storm into the room. Nothing.

'When in doubt, wand out.' Black picked his wand up off the stone floor and held it at the ready as he got unsteadily to his feet. The first of his seven Defense Against the Dark Art instructors had been fond of that tidbit of wisdom. He noticed several doors along the top row of the room and made his way towards the closest. The door opened easily for him and he found himself in a room with tanks filled with green fluid holding what appeared to be brains. He didn't remember seeing those earlier, but he continued on through the door at the far end and found himself in the circular black hall. Thank Merlin, Mad Eye had shown them how to control the room.

"Exit." He shouted once the room ceased revolving. The door at his three o'clock gusted open and Black hastened to it. Cautious behavior did not come instinctively to Sirius even after his time in the Order, but the absolute quiet of the hall was unexpected. He worked his way quickly and quietly down the hall towards the lifts. None of them were running. If he used it, the entire building would be alerted. He looked left and right down the short corridor. Every building magical or muggle had stairs in case of emergency and the Ministry was no exception. He spotted the sign and ran for the door. He entered the stairwell and looked up. He was not looking forward to the climb.

As he quietly trudged up the steps, he started to plan what needed to happen when he reached the lobby on the main floor. He couldn't use the floo network as Grimmauld Place wasn't connected, but as it was the primary entrance and exit for the Ministry, he should be able to apparate once he reached the designated area. The question was where to go. Should he go to his house or to Hogwarts? Maybe he should go to St. Mungo's? He ruled that out as quickly as he formed the thought. _You're a wanted man. Let's try not to get arrested or have to go on the run again._

He hadn't climbed two more steps when he looked down at himself. _He was still one of the most wanted criminals in Britain and he was walking through the Ministry without so much as a glamour or disillusionment charm in place. What in the name of Godric Gryffindor was he thinking?_

He hastily vanished himself and added a Notice Me Not charm as well. Sirius resumed his ascent and let his mind return to the problem of where to go. He finally conceded that without knowing what was going on and why he'd woken up alone in that room returning to Grimmauld Place was the best idea.

He was more than a little winded not to mention sweaty by the time he reached the main floor. He stood to the side of the door trying to catch his breath. He could do this. He'd broken out of Azkaban for Merlin's sake. He'd stay close to the walls out of everyone's way and he'd make it to the apparition point without anyone being the wiser.

He eased open the door just enough to slip through and closed it noiselessly behind him. He looked out into the lobby and froze. _WHAT THE FUCK!_

He unconsciously started walking toward the center of the lobby. He always hated the contrived golden statues. The ridiculous expressions of the house elf, goblin and centaur turned his stomach, but what stood in its place was beyond disturbing. He knew beyond a doubt that had not been there when he'd arrived to rescue Harry and his friends.

In the middle of the floor dominating the hall like the golden fountain never had was a massive black stone rendering of a witch and wizard on thrones. Wait, not thrones, but people? Naked men, women and children stacked to support the attractive, elegantly robed magical couple. It was revolting. Then he noticed the phrase carved in four foot letters at the base of the sculpture, MAGIC IS MIGHT. Were the bodies were supposed to represent Muggles?

It instantly became clear that something was desperately wrong. He needed to find his godson and Merlin help him he might need to find Dumbledore even more. First and foremost, however, he needed to get the hell out of here.

A/N -Thank you for the encouragement by way of your favorites and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	3. Don't Ask the Question

Disclaimer – The original characters and settings belong to JK Rowling and I do not profit from their use. I appreciate being allowed to borrow them for my own amusement.

Sirius stumbled away from the imposing statue. Luckily, there were few workers present in the lobby to try to avoid. He watched as a man in blue robes stepped into one of the fireplaces on the right hand side of the hall and disappeared. He hadn't used floo powder and Sirius didn't hear a destination spoken. He hoped that it connected to an apparition point outside of the Ministry. He gave a last quick look around. No one was nearby so it was as clear as it was likely to get. He mentally braced himself and followed the unknown wizard's example. A moment later found him stumbling out of the bogs.

"Bloody hell!" It was more a reaction to the idea rather than any foul substance on his shoes. He found the exit and moved out onto the street. Daylight was fading fast as he moved toward an alley diagonally across from where he'd exited the Ministry. He double checked that his charms were still in place and apparated to the small park across the street from Grimmauld Place.

Sirius stood motionless next to a cluster of trees just inside the low wrought iron fence. Number Twelve was visible to him. Given how bizarre things had turned in the last hour, a little caution was not amiss. He couldn't tell if the wards were intact on the townhouse or not. The only chance he might have for getting answers was inside, so he was going to have to chance it. Apparating to the top step, he cautiously tapped on the door with his wand and stepped inside as it swung open. He rushed through and swiftly shut the door behind him.

"Lumos." Sirius took a step further into the entrance hall. The place had a stuffy, stale smell like no one had been there for months.

From out of the darkness the voice of Alastor Moody queried "Severus Snape?"

"You know bloody well I am not Snape!" he shouted turning toward the voice. A blast of cold air rushed over him making his tongue curl back on itself nearly gagging him before it undid itself.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled at no one in particular taking another step further into his home. With that, the covering on Walburga's portrait came open and Mrs. Black began shrieking. At the far end of the hall, a figure seemed to rise from the carpet. The grey form with waist length beard and equally long hair slid forward. The wasted face with vacant eyes was all too easy to identify.

"Albus? No! You can't be dead! Who killed you?" The shadowy image continued towards him until it burst apart at the word killed and showered Sirius with dust. The wizard stood on the threadbare carpet too shocked move for a moment.

Verbal bile continued to spew forth from his mother's portrait, "Stain on the house of Black. Blood traitor."

"SHUT UP!" Sirius raged sending a blast towards the frame which caused the curtain to fall over her mercifully silencing her.

"Lumos," he said once more hold his wand slightly above his head so as not to impair his vision. He stealthily climbed the stairs to the first floor. The work that had gone into reclaiming the rooms from the magical vermin was still evident, but it looked like there hadn't been anyone here in months rather than the few hours since he'd left for the Ministry. He went back down the stairs to the kitchen. Even with the air abandonment, the kitchen was in much better shape than at any point in the last year.

Sirius waved his wand and lit the lamps around the room and ignited the cook stove as well.

Now, he would get some answers. "Kreacher." He removed the charms that were keeping him hidden and waited impatiently for the house elf to appear. "Kreacher, I want you here now!" Almost a minute later, the dark haired wizard heard the telltale crack of a house elf apparating.

"How did Sirius Black come to be here?" Croaked the familiar voice of the Black house elf.

Sirius spun to face the diminutive being. He was temporarily rendered speechless by the sight in front of him. The formerly wretched creature was now clean and dressed in a bright white tea towel with a crest on it. He noticed a golden locket hanging around its scrawny neck.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"I was where Master Harry bade me go." The house elf answered unhelpfully.

"Master Harry? That's not possible. He's not a Black." Sirius challenged.

"You made it so when you died." Kreacher explained bluntly.

The words hit him like a stunning spell. He collapsed onto the bench beside the dining table. He remembered the impact of Bellatrix's spell. He knew it wasn't a fatal one, but it had incapacitated him. He couldn't help falling through the veil. He had heard tales about 'The Veil of Death' as a child, but surely they were just legends. Passing through an archway wouldn't have killed him.

"Kreacher, what day is it?"

"It is Friday."

"No, you insufferable elf." The frustrated wizard shouted. "The date. The whole thing – day, month, …year."

"I am no longer yours to command. I take orders from Master Harry. You have visitors. Ask them." With that, the elf abruptly disappeared with its usual crack.

Visitors? Instinct told him whoever had just arrived were likely not be Order members. He could now hear voices from upstairs.

"Merlin, I hate that thing." Sirius recognized the sound of cloaks being shaken off.

"If that damned elf has set off the sensor spell again, I swear I'm going to kill it this time." Proclaimed a second deeper voice.

"You'd have to be able to catch it first, Barrow." Replied the first again with something like a sneer in his tone.

"Just you check the lower floors, you arse. I'm going up."

Sirius extinguished the lights and the fire. He moved to the wall beside the door. The unknown man stepped carefully into the room. Black wasted no time stunning the intruder and then carefully lowering him to the floor. As much as he wanted and needed answers, he was no longer safe here. He put the Death Eater in a full Body Bind and swiftly went up the stairs and out onto the front step. He could think of only one place nearby where he might get answers, The Leaky Cauldron. He quickly placed the concealment charm on himself again and disapparated to just outside the wizard pub.

He ended up waiting for over five minutes for someone to enter the bar so he could follow them in undetected. There was almost no one in the pub - barely a half dozen wizards at most. At this time of night, there were usually a couple of dozen between couples out for dinner, travelers staying the night and the regulars sitting at the bar. Tom was behind the counter pouring another round for the cloaked man at the far end. Not knowing exactly what was going on, he hesitated trying to speak with Tom with someone sitting at the bar. He decided to be patient and look for a Daily Prophet.

He carefully moved around the dining area. In one of the booths along the back wall, he struck gold. He was far enough away from the rest of the patrons to risk opening it back to the front page. The first thing that caught his eye was a picture of Harry in the bottom corner and the phrase "No. 1 Undesirable – Wanted for Questioning in the death of Albus Dumbledore".

Sirius hand went to his chest. His heart was racing; he couldn't breathe. Dumbledore couldn't dead. And there was no way in this world or any other that Harry would have killed him. He forced himself to take a deep breath and then another. He gingerly flipped to the section above the fold to see the date April 30, 1998. It had been June of '96 when Snape had told him where Harry was heading and he and Remus had joined the Aurors going to rescue Harry and protect the prophesy. Had he really been gone for two years?

Tom was not going to have the answers he needed. He had no idea how to reach Lupin. He wasn't going to risk going back to the Ministry to try to find Arthur Weasley or Kingsley. Maybe he'd just chosen the wrong pub to come to for information.

A/N – Thank you all for your support of this story. It means more than you know that this is reaching fellow HP fans around the world. I hope you are enjoying it. I'd love to hear from you.


	4. The Whole Truth and Nothing but

Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter characters or settings and do not profit from their use.

Sirius headed back to the entrance of the Leaky. This time he didn't bother waiting for someone to enter or exit. He pushed the door open that led back to muggle London. He walked the few steps to the alley and disapparated to outside Hogsmeade - specifically near the base of the hill that held the cave which had been his refuge during Harry's fourth year.

The other bit of information he gleaned from the paper was that there was a curfew for the residents of the village. Sirius decided that the easiest way to reach the Hog's Head was to walk straight in. He rejected apparating into the pub because of the risk of there being wards in place. The animagus shifted into the big black dog that the residents had seen around a few years ago. With luck, any security charms in place would be for people not animals and would dismiss him outright. If not, he'd figure something out when it happened.

Kreacher's words still played in his mind. "You made it so when you died."

Sirius jogged down the hillside anxious to get to the Hog's Head to speak with Aberforth. Obviously, reports of his own death had been premature, so maybe the ones about Albus' were also incorrect. He needed to know what was happening in the Order and why the Ministry was after Harry. Hell, he had lost almost 2 years falling through that fucking archway, he needed information period.

The large black dog trotted brazenly across the open field that acted as one border of the small village. Sirius felt a tingle of magic as broke the boundary of Hogsmeade. It seemed as though he had gotten that much right. Animals wouldn't set off whatever detection charm was present. He decided to stick to the shadows as he worked his way to the pub. The first building he came to was the post office. He crept past the potion supply shop and Rosemerta's tavern. He crossed over the main path that divided the various businesses and barely managed to hide in the shrubs next to the tea shop as a dementor glided past. He stayed completely motionless until the creature was out of sight.

Sirius quickly padded by the next two buildings and then turned right. On his left was the Hog's Head. Halfway down the dilapidated structure was a door. The animagus scratched on it a few times. He listened as footsteps approached, but they were too light to be Aberforth's. He heard a dead bolt being moved out of place and saw the knob turn. Sirius threw his weight against the door and shot inside as it opened just wide enough for his slender frame.

"Hey," exclaimed a familiar male voice.

Sirius stopped a few feet inside the door and turned to see a tall, graying man in a shabby jacket and corduroys swiftly close the door and return the bolt to its place securing the door.

Remus! The animagus wasted no time in shifting back to his human form.

Lupin stared and started shaking his head. "That's not possible. I saw you fall." He drew his wand before Sirius could say anything. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Despite the situation, he couldn't help smiling. "I am Sirius Black. One of the four creators of the Marauder's Map. Also known as Padfoot to my werewolf best friend, Remus John Lupin, because I am an unregistered animagus. I am godfather to Harry James Potter."

"Not good enough."

"I bought Harry a broom for his first birthday and within 30 minutes he was terrorizing their marmalade colored cat chasing it around the living room. One of the best pranks ever played was by Lily in our 4th year the time she turned all four of the Marauder's hair a different color every day for a week. We never did figure out how she managed it. You kept a secret stash of chocolate in your trunk for after the full moon which you hexed me repeatedly for snitching from and I will never forgive myself for losing faith in you and making Peter Pettigrew James and Lily's secret keeper." Sirius watched Remus slowly lower his wand.

"Good to see you Moony." Sirius held open his arms. In three long strides, Remus had reached his old friend and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"How is this possible? You fell into the Veil of Death. I had to hold Harry back from following you." Remus's voice was thick with unshed tears. He clapped him hard on the back and stepped away to take a good look at him. It was then he noticed that Sirius was wearing the exact clothing he'd had on when he disappeared that night. As often as he had replayed that fight in his mind and seen the fall repeated in his nightmares, he'd never forget.

"I honestly don't know. I felt Bella's stunner hit me. I knew I was headed for the Veil. Things got a little distorted for a moment and the next thing I knew I was waking up alone on the dais in the Department of Mysteries."

"When was this?" Remus asked grabbing onto his arm after silently lighting his wand. He maneuvered Sirius behind the bar and down the hall toward the narrow staircase leading to the second floor.

"About two hours ago." Black replied allowing himself to be pulled along. The pair climbed the steep rickety stairs. Lupin positioned himself in front of his resurrected friend.

"I don't know how they are going to take this?" Lupin confided softly.

"How who is going to take this? Who's up there? And why are you here? I was expecting to find Aberforth not you." His words trailed off as they stepped into the crowded sitting room.

"Remus, what took you so long? Did someone else arrive?" Molly's inquiry ended on a gasp as she saw who was behind Tonks' husband.

"You could say that." Lupin continued to place himself between his oldest and dearest friend and the rest of room's occupants. He threw up a shield as saw Kingsley go for his wand. "He is exactly who he appears to be, Kings." Lupin stated calmly. "I know you won't believe it until you ask your own questions, but let's make it quick as we're running out of time."

"Allow me." Sirius drew a breath and went around the room. "Molly, shortly after the Order started using Grimmauld Place as headquarters, Remus here had to dispatch a boggart for you because it kept taking the form of your husband and children dead. Arthur, you and I spent several hours during your convalescence from Nagini's attack discussing the muggle motorcycle I had. You had wanted to get one from a muggle junk yard a restore it. Shacklebolt, I remember my first Order meeting in 1978. I overheard Moody, who wasn't nicknamed Mad Eye yet, telling you that I was too undisciplined and I was liable to end up dead before Christmas. As soon as he walked away, I came up to you and asked if there were any openings in the Auror program."

There were stunned nods between the three and Remus dropped his shield. Molly smacked Arthur on the arm as she passed him to get to Sirius and enveloped him in one of her trademark hugs. Smile still in place, she then stepped back and punched him in the chest. "That's for what you've put Harry through whether or not you meant to."

"That's enough of that Molly. Bill," called out Arthur, "help your Mother and Fleur get up to the mantle- piece. We do need to get on our way."

A previous group had placed a chair at the end of the fireplace to help make the climb easier. Bill transfigured it into a stepladder and offered each of them in turn his hand for balance. The eldest Weasley child followed quickly after them with Arthur right behind him.

The dark skinned Auror held out his hand to Sirius and shook it. "Good to have you back." He followed the Weasleys up the steps through the opening.

The two old friends stood smiling at each other for a moment. "That went better than I expected," commented Lupin. The pair crossed to the fireplace. "I know you've got questions and evidently there is a bit of a trek to reach the castle, so we'll put the walk to good use."

No sooner had they stepped into the passageway, Sirius asked the question that had been utmost in his mind since his return. "How's Harry?"

Remus had been bracing for this. Trying to organize his thoughts to give him the best answer he could. "I'm not going to lie to you, Harry's had a difficult two years starting with your death. He still blames himself for not realizing it was a trap and leading you into danger. Shortly thereafter, Albus started sharing with Harry information on how to get rid of You Know Who. Harry was with him when Death Eaters breached Hogwarts with the help of Draco Malfoy. Snape proved himself to be the traitor Harry always suspected him to be by killing Dumbledore right in front of him."

"SNAPE! That fucking worthless snake!" Sirius took a couple of deep breaths and clamped down on his rage. "So Albus really is dead? I'd been hoping it was a lie."

"I'm sorry, Padfoot, he really is gone. It wasn't three months later that the Ministry fell and puppets of You Know Who took over running it. Harry, Ron and Hermione went on the run trying to complete some mission Dumbledore gave them. The reason we are all here tonight is that word went out that Harry had shown up at Hogwart's and that this war is going to be decided tonight."

The pair walked in silence for a minute before Remus began speaking again. "Harry has become quite the young man. I almost did something foolish last fall and Harry lit into me like only Lily could. I swear I could see her in his eyes. I think he was deliberately goading me when he said James would have been disappointed me for considering leaving my wife. I blasted him across the room before I stormed out."

"Wait a minute. What?! You're married? You hurt my godson!" Sirius drew back and landed a solid right hook to Remus' jaw. Caught completely off guard, the man went down hard.

"Dammit, Sirius!" He said rubbing the side of his face. "Harry was fine. Everything worked out. Harry's words sunk in after an hour or so and I went home to Nymphadora and begged her forgiveness. I didn't leave her side the rest of the pregnancy. I happened to run into Harry the night my son was born at Bill and Fleur's home. Harry is Teddy's godfather."

Sirius sank to the ground next his friend. He shook his head in disbelief. "You married Andie's daughter, my baby cousin, Dora? And you have a son?! Another future Marauder. Well done, mate."

He managed to keep a smile on his face, but he couldn't help but think that he'd missed so much. His boy was now a godfather in his own right. Harry wouldn't even need him.

Remus instinctively knew where Sirius mind was heading. "Come on, old man, our boy needs us." Sirius sprang to his feet before Remus got to his.

"Who are you calling old, Moony?" As they stood there, four former students of Remus and teammates of Harry's jogged past.

"Excuse us, Sir." Said the young man in the Puddlemere United jersey with a hint of a brogue.

The thirty something men watched the group speed on their way. "Us." Remus replied with a laugh.

A/N – Thank you all for the votes of confidence by taking the time to read my story. I appreciate more than I can express the favorites and follows. If you have time, I would love to hear what you think about this chapter and the story in general.


	5. Chapter 5 - And So It Begins

_Disclaimer – I own neither the characters nor settings created by the brilliant JK Rowling. I do not profit from their use._

 _A/N – Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have favorited and followed. I apologize for the delay posting this chapter. A plot bunny attacked and demanded attention. It found satisfaction becoming "Sighs in the dark" and allowed me to get back our story._

Remus and Sirius followed the sharp bend in the passage and came upon roughly a dozen wide steps. The door at the top seemed to have been propped open and the buzz of dozens of voices flowed their way.

Sirius motioned to his friend, "Age before beauty." Remus snorted and ascended the stairs with the dark haired wizard just behind him. The sight that greeted them at the threshold to the room stunned them.

"Do you remember a room like this at Hogwarts?" Black inquired.

"I think this must be the Room of Requirement Hermione mentioned." At his friend's confused look, he continued. "It's a room on the seventh floor we never discovered when we made the Map." Remus heard footsteps approaching behind them, so he placed a hand on Sirius' arm and drew him into the chamber. "Evidently, it can become whatever the finder has a need for like a place to hold secret meetings to practice defensive spells, hide a wretched gift or failed potion experiment, or sadly, what appears to be a safe place for students to hide from the Death Eaters now teaching at the school."

"What was that last bit?" Sirius turned to face his friend

"Snape has Amycus and Alecto Carrow 'teaching' and dispensing discipline this year." Remus replied in a deceptively calm voice that was negated by the large amount of gold showing in his irises. Moony was definitely agitated, but Remus seemed to be holding him in check. Remus turned and continued into the chamber.

Sirius remained at the entrance and scanned the impressive two storied room replete with banners depicting three of the four houses, a balconied area containing well stocked bookshelves, hammocks of varying shades hung from the ceiling along with a large fireplace and several sofas. He stepped to the side of the opening to look over the teens assembled. He didn't see Harry or either of his sidekicks.

He stepped down into the room and made his way to where Remus was standing with the Weasley family.

"SIRIUS?!" The twins exclaimed as he approached. They rushed towards him bracketing him on either side.

"Long time," George began throwing his right arm around his shoulder.

"No see." Finished Fred wrapping his left around Sirius waist and giving his hand a firm shake.

Sirius managed a quick smile for the boys, no men. "So where are they? Where's Harry?"

"Harry went off with Luna to the Ravenclaw dormitory. He's looking for something that is hidden here in the castle." George related. "It's something that Dumbledore told him to find to help destroy You-Know -Who."

"Ron and Hermione were here just a minute ago, but I thought I heard Ron say something about a bathroom. I think they went to clean up." Fred continued pointing to the lavatory in the corner.

"Alright. Where's the way out?'

"Sirius, we all volunteered to go, but Harry asked everyone to stay here. He's afraid the Carrow's will alert Him if they see non-students in the castle."

"So, I won't be seen." Sirius replied. He caught the twins' skeptical expressions. "I am a wizard you know." He moved so that the twins blocked him from Remus' sight and cast the disillusionment spell on himself. He hated the sensation of liquid like cold flowing down his body.

The red headed, brightly garbed boys grinned matching smiles. The one missing an ear (that was a new development) pointed to a cupboard near where people were still entering from the Hog's Head tunnel. "According to Neville, it comes out somewhere different every time it's used."

"Now, boys" came Sirius' disembodied voice, "don't tell Harry I'm here. I don't want him distracted. If I'm not with him assume he doesn't know. Do you understand?"

The firm tone seemed slightly menacing as they couldn't see the speaker. The Weasley twins nodded. "I really think you should wait though. He could be back any minute." Suggested the other twin.

"Harry's waited two years for me already. And you know how much I hate sitting around doing nothing."

"Good luck." The pair said in unison.

Sirius wasted no time heading for the exit. He paused and looked back where Remus stood with the adult Weasleys. From the way Remus was scanning the growing number of people, Sirius knew his friend was searching for him. He waited for his old friend to turn around to open the cupboard and step onto the steep staircase.

The dark haired wizard lit his wand wordlessly as he quickly descended. He hoped he recognized the part of the castle this crazy room was sending him to. The last time he'd physically been in the castle was when Harry barely made it through the Tri Wizard Tournament and he'd been far more concerned with the state of his godson than re-familiarizing himself with the castle.

Abruptly the stairs ended at the back of one of the numerous works of art hanging in the corridors. "Nox." Sirius strained listening for voices or footfalls. After a full minute of nothing from the other side, Sirius gently pushed against the back of the painting. "Godric hates a coward." He muttered moving the piece outward just enough to slip into the hall.

He glanced around trying to get his bearings. _For fucks sake_! He was on the opposite end of the castle and two floors below the stairs leading to Ravenclaw Tower. He set off at trot trying to move quickly yet silently.

In the relative stillness of the castle, Sirius became aware of raised voices and metallic clangs. He recognized the voice of Minerva shout, "Coward. COWARD!"*

At last, he reached the shifting staircase. He had barely begun to climb when he stilled at the sound of heavily plodding feet immediately above him and to the right. An unfamiliar masculine voice called out, "Harry?"

He lost the rest as the stairs shifted. As he turned the corner, he almost ran into Professor Sprout, who was muttering names of some of the more vicious plants in her greenhouse to herself. "And Snargaluff pods… yes, I'd like to see the Death Eaters fighting those."* She chuckled gleefully as she trotted down the hall.

He walked down the middle of the open hall. He saw a suit of armor laying in pieces with rubble from the wall where it impacted. As he passed it, he noticed things sticking out of the breastplate. Daggers?!

From beyond the open classroom door a few feet further down the corridor, he heard the squeaky voice of Flitwick, "Protego Horribilis." The situation must be grave if the diminutive Charms professor was layering extra defensive spells over the protection already in place. _Of course it is, you stupid git. If Voldemort is finally coming for Harry out in the open, he obviously won't be doing it alone._

McGonagall's raised voice broke him out of his reverie. "Gather your Slytherins and have them in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, Horace. It is time for your House to decide where their loyalties lie. They can leave with the under age students or stay and defend the castle. The same holds for you. Know this Horace, if you stay and try to sabotage our resistance or work against us in any way, I will kill you."

Sirius knew that tone. He'd only heard her angry enough for her brogue to come out to that degree a handful of times. He watched as Minerva burst out the room closely followed by Harry and a blonde haired girl. A heavy set wizard exited the room as well and moved off towards the stairs. As the man passed within inches of where he stood, he realized this was his old potions teacher. If Slughorn retained any common sense, he'd know not to cross Minerva.

Filch ever slow to the party was yelling at the top of his lungs as he sighted Professor McGonagall. "Students breaking curfew. Students in the hallways."

"They're supposed to be, you blithering idiot."* Sirius almost laughed at the caretaker's crestfallen expression. "Since you're here, go find Peeves and bring him to me."

"Peeves?" The stoop shouldered old man queried.

"Yes, Peeves. The very same poltergeist who has been the bane of your existence these last twenty-five years." Filch curtly nodded his head and shuffled off muttering to himself.

Minerva gave a small sigh before she stepped over to the railing allowing her to see the exposed corridors above and below. In her most authoritarian voice and with a fluid movement of her wand, "Piertotum Locomotor!"

All eyes were drawn to the movement of statues large and small and suits of armor all moving off their bases and stepping out of their alcoves. Thuds and crashes came from all directions indicating that the spell had encompassed them all.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" shouted the Transfiguration professor. "Man the boundaries. Protect us. Do your duty to our school!"*

The stone rendering large and small, human and animal trod off to do her bidding. The suits of armor gave battle cries, waved their swords or shook their maces as they raced to put themselves into position.

Minerva allowed herself a small smile, "I've always wanted to do that one." She admitted to no one in particular.

 _It's a helluva spell,_ Sirius thought to himself. He looked over to where his godson stood and noticed that he was impressed as well.

A/N – Please note that the sentences marked with an asterisk are direct quotes from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, by J.K. Rowling. Copyright July 2007. Published by Arthur A. Levine Books, an imprint of Scholastic, Inc.


	6. All Together Now

Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter characters or settings and do not profit financially from their use (but I do enjoy playing with them for my own amusement)

A/N – I am starting this chapter just moments after posting the last. I hope the quick turnaround makes up for the ridiculous wait for the previous chapter.

Minerva allowed herself one last moment to enjoy her handiwork of mobilizing her inanimate army in the defense of the castle and its' inhabitants. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her former student.

"Now, Mr. Potter you and Miss Lovegood need to alert your friends and meet with the rest of the school in the Great Hall while I gather the Gryffindors."

Sirius watched from beside McGonagall as the slight smile that had graced Harry's face became a firm line. He wondered if Harry was even aware that was holding Miss Lovegood's hand.

Harry gave his Professor a quick nod. "Yes, Ma'am. We'll see you there." Harry turned to Luna, who gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting go, so they could run to the Room of Requirement.

Sirius had a spit second to decide whether to follow Harry or speak with McGonagall. He chose the latter knowing he'd see godson in a few minutes.

He performed the counter for the disillusionment spell before calling out, "Minerva."

The witch turned and didn't hesitate to send a body bind curse his direction.

Sirius had thrown up a shield spell just in time to deflect it. "Merlin's pants, Minnie. You aren't still angry about my filling your office with fluffy stuffed cats for your birthday in my third year, are you?"

She sent two more spells his direction as he spoke.

"I thought your honorary Gryffindor quidditch team robe I gave you for Christmas my fourth year would have made up for it."

Her eyes narrowed, "Sirius?" She said in disbelief, wand still at the ready.

He lowered his wand and took a step towards her. "News of my demise was a little premature. The Veil spat me out a few hours ago." He took another step towards her now standing next to her. He batted his lashes and pulled out his most charming tone, "Did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," she assured him before pulling him into an uncharacteristic tight hug. "Come along Mr. Black we are in a bit of a hurry. You'll have to keep up if you want to chat."

TR***TR***TR

Harry fought the urge to look over his shoulder at Professor McGonagall as he started down the corridor. He thought he'd seen a shimmer or something on her right side. It was probably just the magic being expended to protect the castle.

He fought to keep up with Luna as they shifted into a dead run. His airy friend had several inches on him and her time at Shell Cottage evidently had allowed her to regain her strength and stamina. As they made their way back to the seventh floor, they passed several groups of students. The pointing and hearing his name shouted barely registered as he continued on his way as quickly as possible.

Panting they arrived at the spot across from the tapestry of the trolls in ballet costumes. Harry walked back and forth in front of the blank wall silently asking permission to enter the DA hideout. The wooden door appeared and Harry pulled it open and allowed Luna through ahead of him.

The main entrance was somewhat raised over the floor of the room. The number of people had grown since he'd left and every pair of eyes were now trained on him. He saw his former teammates, Oliver, Katie and Angelina amongst the crowd. Remus separated himself from a group and moved to the bottom of the steps.

"What's the situation, Harry?" Remus asked his voice calm and controlled.

Harry descended the first two steps moving a little closer to everyone. "Voldemort is on his way here, now. Snape has abandoned his post." _Flown the coop quite literally._ "The professors are fortifying Hogwarts protection." Harry spoke louder than usual to ensure all of the room's occupants heard.

He quickly moved down the remaining steps to Remus. "Why are you here? How did you find out?" Harry tone reflected how torn he was between being grateful for Remus' support and concerned about his leaving Tonks and Teddy. Remus reached out and placed a large warm hand on Harry shoulder.

Fred piped up with an answer before Remus could reply. "We had to let the rest of the DA know and of course the remaining Order members too. Things kind of took on a life of their own from there." He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't expect anyone to miss out on this, did you?"

"So, Harry, what's the plan?" The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt filled the room.

How had he missed the vibrantly robed Auror? Harry randomly wondered.

"Um, first things first, the younger kids are going to be evacuated. McGonagall has everyone going to the Great Hall immediately to get organized. Then we fight."

A loud cheer went up and the students past and present rushed past Harry for the exit. Finally, there were just a handful of people left in the room. Harry walked over to where the Weasleys plus Fleur and Remus were gathered.

He stood silently and watched as Ginny fought for her right to stay and fight with the rest of the family. Mrs. Weasley was strongly opposed and if she could have reached the twins they both would likely have been smacked for bringing her in the first place. When her eldest brother, Bill, sided with their mom, Ginny turned to him for support.

Harry looked into her beautiful blue eyes and shook his head. He wanted her as far from the coming battle as possible. He couldn't risk her. She meant too much to him. Her hair was sparking from her anger and frustration. He'd gladly face her temper later if it meant she survived.

"You too?" She snapped. "Fine. I'll go to the Hog's Head now. Good luck." She ground out.

Before she could move towards the tunnel entrance, the portrait swung open admitting one more Weasley. Percy was quite probably the last person anyone expected and made the already tense situation even more so.

"Am I too late?" Percy enquired as he stepped into the room.

The silence was deafening. The heat that had been generated during the argument with Ginny was nothing compared to the searing cold rolling off the group now. As one, they stared stonily at their family member. No one made a move to greet him or offered a word of welcome.

Fleur made a desperate bid to break the tension, "Remus, do you have any new pictures of Teddy?"

Remus visibly jumped at being addressed. He blinked twice before he was able to process what she'd asked. "Yes, pictures. I do have new ones." He replied with false cheer reaching to pull them from his robe pocket.

"I was wrong!" Percy suddenly shouted nearly causing Remus to drop his collection of photos.

"I've been an arrogant arse and an insufferable idiot." Percy continued. "A family disowning fool. A Ministry puppet and power hungry prat*. And I was wrong, so wrong!"

"Sounds about right." Said George who was standing closest to him and extended his hand.

Percy barely had time to shake George's hand before being subjected to a bone crushing hug from his mother. He looked over her shoulder to where his father stood.

"I'm truly sorry, Dad. Please forgive me."

Mr. Weasley hastily wiped his eyes and moved to join his wife in hugging their son. The remaining siblings soon turned it into a group hug.

Harry allowed himself a moment to enjoy the reconciliation, but the deadline was quickly approaching. He managed to catch Fred's eye and made a subtle gesture with his head towards the door.

"Now that you're here," Fred jumped in as Percy came to the end of his explanation on how he knew what was going on, "let's get downstairs or they'll start the battle without us -"

"And all the best Death Eaters will be taken," finished George.

The Weasley children trooped past. Bill introducing Fleur to Percy. Ginny walked between the twins.

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from across the room.

With her escape attempt thwarted, Ginny turned around and rejoined her parents.

"Molly. Arthur. I think I have a compromise." Remus began. "How about if Ginny stays here in the room which would keep her safe from the fighting, allow us to keep control of the room and let her  
be on hand to know what was happening?"

"But I" began Ginny.

"It sounds fair and benefits everyone." Arthur said to Remus after exchanging a look with Molly.

Then he turned to his daughter, "You will stay in this room. Is that understood?" Mr. Weasley said forcefully.

Ginny looked as though she might try to argue, but the severe look on her father's face had her holding her tongue and nodding her acceptance.

Harry walked over to Ginny as the adults made their way out and towards the Great Hall. When he heard the door close, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. She stood there stiffly for a moment before relenting and returning the tight embrace.

"Don't think for a second, I'm still not pissed, you tosser." She stated with no heat whatsoever.

"Yeah, I know." He replied. He stroked her glorious long red hair and breathed in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. With a sigh and one last squeeze, he pulled away. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I haven't seen them for a while, but shortly after you and Luna left, I heard them mention a bathroom."

Harry jogged across the room to where the lavatory had appeared. He went in and found it empty. As he recrossed the Room of Requirement, he called out, "Are you sure they…Aaaagh!"

Harry couldn't help the gasp of pain as his scar burned with a greater intensity than it had all day. Suddenly, he found himself outside the imposing metal gates of Hogwarts looking across the vast rolling grounds to the castle whose many windows all seemed to be aglow. He could feel the cold heavy weight of Nagini resting on his shoulders. His intellect focused on one goal - obtaining and killing Harry Potter.

Harry broke the connection and came back to himself. Ginny helped him to his feet from where he had fallen to his knees in the middle of the floor. He turned to Ginny and said quite simply, "He's here."

A/N – The asterisk denotes a phrase taken directly from the book because you can't improve on perfection. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. Copyright July 2007. Published by Arthur A. Levine Books, an imprint of Scholastic Inc.


	7. Stand Up and Be Counted

Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter characters nor settings. It is not my intent to gain financially from their use. Many thanks to J.K. Rowling for allowing us to take them out for a spin in this venue.

A/N – I hope you are feeling properly spoiled. Here's a new chapter after only 4 days and with luck you'll get another by Monday.

Sirius Black moved swiftly down the hallway in the wake of a very spry Minerva McGonagall. As they travelled across the castle to the Gryffindor dormitories, the witch rattled off a quick synopsis of what had happened to Harry after Sirius had fallen through the veil. She started with Harry's encounter with the Dark Lord evidently just moments after his fall while Harry was still in the Ministry. She spoke of the renewed closeness between Dumbledore and Harry during Harry's sixth year and the fact that Harry had witnessed the late Headmaster's death at the hands of Snape when Draco Malfoy couldn't fulfill the task. She explained how the potions professor had been appointed Headmaster due to Riddle's influence over the school's board. This also lead to the placement of two Death Eaters as teachers.

Tonight was the first time she'd seen Harry since Dumbledore's funeral. According to the boy himself, Albus had given Harry some kind of task to complete. One of the last items was hidden somewhere here in the castle.

"Evidently, Harry still hasn't found what he needs, but You Know Who has figured out what our boy is doing and is on his way here. Which brings us to why we are fortifying the castle and evacuating the younger students." McGonagall's timing was perfect as always as she finished her summary as they stepped through the entrance guarded by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Carrow's curfew may have kept the students from being out of the dorms, but the majority of her Gryffindors were still awake and dressed and sitting in the Common Room. Her appearance at this time of night immediately silenced all chatter.

"There has been a development. You all will proceed quickly and quietly to the Great Hall. Prefects you will ensure that everyone goes straight there. No skiving off and no detours, Atkins. You have three minutes to get your wands and return if they are not on you. You need nothing else." Sirius watched as three girls and a couple of boys headed for their respective dorms.

"Prefects take the group that is ready and we will be right behind you with the rest." McGonagall concluded.

A tall brunette stood immediately. "Alright you lot. Let's go. Abbie put your bag down."

A sandy haired boy quickly joined in the prodding of their classmates into motion. "Boys, no pushing. Everyone form a line and head out."

"Black, check the boys side for me while I do the same for the girls." He gave a Minerva a nod and headed up the stairs to the boy's rooms. He headed for the top level so he could seal it behind him. Having been skilled at evading prefects and teachers in his day, he was familiar with the tricks.

He arrived at the top floor and it had an almost abandoned air. Three of the beds appeared not have been used at all this year and the other two were carelessly made with papers strewn about and the sleeve of a jumper hanging out of a trunk. Sirius cast a quick Homono Revelo to confirm what he already knew. There was no one on this floor. He descended to the next floor and did the same. The shared bedroom and bath were just as empty as the last. On the fifth level, he found two first years fast asleep. He lit the torches with a silent flick of his wand.

"C'mon you two. Up and at 'em." Sirius said firmly.

"Who are you?"

"Never you mind. Professor McGonagall wants you both downstairs now." The boys were slowly stretching.

Sirius flicked his wand a second time and the bedcovers were yanked to the bottom of the bed. "I believe I said, Now. Grab your wand. Put on your bathrobe or a jumper. Get your slippers on your feet and head to the common room." He said loudly.

The boys scurried to comply. Sirius checked their shared bath and then herded the boys out the door and down to the main floor.

The door to the room on floor stood open. Stepping in Sirius recognized the boy as one of the pair that had dashed to his room. "Your three minutes are up. Get back downstairs." He watched the boy pull a small box off his bedside table and tuck it in his robe pocket. "Anyone else up here?"

"Kevin's in the loo. He's got a bit of a nervous stomach."

"Of course. Well, there's nothing wrong with you, so get moving." He growled which had the desired effect.

Sirius stalked over to the door to the lav and knocked loudly. "Time's up." He heard a moan from the other side of the door. Sirius let himself in and found the youngster leaning on a sink. There was a puddle of sick near one of the stalls that had evidently been his goal.

Sirius vanished the vomit, stode over to the linen closet that the castle elves kept stocked and pulled out a towel.

"Rinse out your mouth and quickly do your face too, Kevin." The pale boy moved to comply. "You can relax, kid. School year's just ending a little early."

"Truly?" Sirius nodded and watched as the student's tension dissipated slightly.

"Quickly now. Go to the Common Room and wait with the others." The boy set down the used towel and quickly did as instructed.

Sirius stood in the doorway and watched him start down the steps. As soon as the boy had moved out of sight, he crossed the tiled bathroom floor and made use of the bogs. He refused to feel guilty for taking advantage of the opportunity when it presented itself.

A minute later he was back to checking for errant Gryffindors. All of the remaining levels were empty of students. He found Minerva waiting impatiently with a total of ten students.

"All clear." He announced needlessly.

"I would certainly hope so, Mr. Black." And just like that he felt as though he were a student himself.

"Follow along everyone. Mr. Black take up the rear. I hate being late to my own meeting.

TR***TR***TR

Harry arrived in the Great Hall to find McGonagall nearly finished with her instructions to the students. Each house was assembled where their tables usually stood. The Transfiguration professor stood on the platform at the end of the hall with the remainder of the Hogwarts staff behind her including Firenze. The various school ghosts floated amongst the collection students.

Harry scanned the hall attempting to locate Ron and Hermione. They weren't with the assembled Gryffindors. He then searched the faces of the outside help that had mustered to the call for help. He spotted the rest of the Weasleys with ease. He saw his former teammates gathered near their House mates. Kingsley, Remus and several other Order members stood with a dark haired person whose back was to him. Harry shifted his gaze to the other side of the Great Hall continuing his search. Having no luck, he began to walk from the back of the long room to where Remus was standing.

"…which will be conducted by Madame Pomfrey and Mr. Filch. In just a moment, I will give the word and all House prefects will escort the younger students to the passage leading out of the school. Any student who is of age may stay and fight if that is their wish." There was some scattered clapping mostly from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor side of the chamber.

"What about our clothes and our owls?" Queried a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Personal possessions will need to be left behind. The priority is getting you all safely out of the castle."

"Why isn't Professor Snape telling us this?" Shouted Millicent Bulstrode from the back of the Slytherin group.

"I believe the phrase 'He's flown the coop' fits quite accurately." Minerva saw puzzled expressions on many faces. "Taken a powder?" She said to similar effect. "Done a bunk." Immediately cheers burst forth from all of the students except those of his House.

Harry had almost reached Remus as Professor McGonagall concluded her instructions. "Some additional protections have already been place around the castle, but these need to be reinforced. It is at this time I am asking that-"

A hard cold menacing voice masked the professor's words. It seemed to come from all directions at once. Possibly from the very walls surrounding them.

"I am aware that you are planning to fight." The words reverberated through the hall. Several students shrieked with fright. Others throughout the room clung to each other. The members of the Order pulled their wands in preparation. "Your efforts are for nothing. You know you cannot defeat me. Spilling magical blood is a waste. I do not want to kill you."

Harry had never understood the phrase a deafening silence until now. The absence of all sound was like a physical weight pressing against him.

"Give me Harry Potter and I shall be merciful." Encouraged the disembodied voice of Lord Voldemort. "Give me The Boy Who Lived and I shall leave the school and its occupants unharmed. Give me Harry Potter and be rewarded for your efforts." He paused for just a moment before concluding, "You have until midnight."

The eyes of every person gathered seemed to look his way. Pansy Parkinson pushed her way out of her group. Pointing at Harry, shouting at the top of her lungs, "There he is! Somebody grab Potter."

Before Harry could move or think of a single word in defense, he heard Neville in a very loud clear voice reply, "Not bloody likely." He felt a protective hand placed on his shoulder, but almost as one the Gryffindors turned to create a human wall insulating him. Within moments the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also had their wands drawn and were facing down some very disgruntled Slytherins. Harry was completely overwhelmed by the support from the other students.

"Miss Parkinson," began Professor McGonagall, "you've just volunteered to lead your House out of the Hall first. I think I will hold onto your wands for safekeeping." With a silent wave of her hand, thirty odd wands flew out of pockets, holsters and hands and created a neat pile at her feet. "Mr. Filch if you will show them the way." There was a great deal of muttering as the Slytherins followed Pansy out the doors. "Ravenclaws next and so on."

Harry looked to his right and jumped five feet back drawing his wand. The hand on his shoulder hadn't been Remus'. He shook his head at the sight in front of him. His godfather stood there in all his disheveled glory in the same clothes he'd disappeared in two years earlier. Lupin had his arm around the man. Harry looked back and forth between them. His eyes then darted to Kingsley, who smiled slightly and nodded once.

Sirius took one cautious step forward. His eyes never left his godson. "Hi Harry," he said quietly. After two years, he looked even more like his father, Sirius thought. He was so thin though and his eyes had dark circles.

The whys and hows would wait. Harry launched himself into the waiting arms of the closest thing he'd ever had to a father.

A/N – The moment you have been waiting for – When Harry Sees Sirius


End file.
